mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters that appear in Season 3
Here they are! Book Characters Little Miss Tiny - Same shape body and color, but same bow tie like Miss Naughty, but dark blue. Same nose like Miss Helpful, but dark pink. Catchphrase: I'm super tiny! Voiced by Billy West using his Mrs. Grimley voiced edited to sound like a chipmunk. Little Miss Jealous: Same body shape like Mr. Sneeze, but pink and the same nose like Miss Naughty. She wears the same shoes like Mr. Nervous, but green like in the books. A running gag starting in Accidents features her doing stuff for Mr. Awesome, such as uninstalling AVG and downloading Mr. Happy's Wonderful Virus Remover 4000, and other stuff. Catchphrase: Bah humbug! Voiced by stand up comedian Susie Essman. Mr. Chatterbox - No changes. Catchphrase: Did you know I'm the brother of Little Miss Chatterbox, (talks fast). Voiced by Tom Kenny. Mr. Nonsense - Gets a total makeover! He now has smaller shoes, a smaller hat, now has eyes, his body is bigger, smaller gloves, and is a friend to Mr. Funny and Miss Giggles. Catchphrase: That's nonsense! Voiced by Frank Welker. Mr. Topsy-turvy - Loses his cane. Otherwise no changes. Catchphrase: (gets words mixed up) Voiced by Godfrey. Mr. Rush - He still has the same body shape and color, but his hat is similar to Mr. Grumpy's, but shorter and the same yellow color from his original hat. He'll wear the same type of shoes Miss Calamity has, but red on the toes and heels. He also is somewhat like the same size as either Mr. Nosy or Mr. Happy. Catchphrase: Go, go ,go! Voiced by John Moschitta Jr. using his Blurr voice. Mr. Brave - He looks the same, but is the same height like Mr. Grumpy, have the same glasses like Mr. Nervous, but Miss Whoops' pupils and light yellow. He'll also have the same nose like Miss Calamity, but dark yellow. Catchphrase: To the rescue! Voiced by Peter Cullen. Little Miss Princess - She trades her tiara for a golden jeweled crown. Otherwise no changes. Catchphrase: I'm a princess! Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Mr. Stupid - This special character wears glasses now. Catchphrase: Duh-huh-huh-huh-huh! Voiced by Godfrey. Little Miss Fun - Same as her appearences on the back of the DVDs and the books of the Mr. Men Show. Catchphrase: Fun is Fun! Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Little Miss Trouble - She looks the same, but has the same body shape like Miss Giggles, the same hair color as her, and same feet. She also has the same nose shape like Miss Sunshine and Miss Curious. Catchphrase: Here comes trouble! Voiced by Tara Strong. Little Miss Lucky - Now she is light green with a pink nose and has red/magenta hair with a ponytail in the back. She now has a blue fanny pack. Catchphrase: I'm so lucky! Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Little Miss Somersault - She looks the same, but she wears shoes since she's an athlete. She also becomes a friend to Mr. Tall. Catchphrases: Up! Do-Do!, One-Two-One-Two! Voiced by Jill Shilling. Little Miss Wise - Same body shape, hair color, and nose like in the books, but she has a light purple color and she has a different hairstyle, like this one. [link] She also is now older than the rest of the cast and is more wiser. Catchphrase: You should be wise! Not naughty, or stupid! Voiced by Jill Shilling. Mr. Uppity - He has the same body shape and color, though a tiny bit darker. His top hat has a red line, and a green umbrella pops out whenever it rains. He also has a cane. Catchphrase: I'M THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! Voiced by Gordon Peters. Miss Splendid - She looks the same as she was in the books, but she wears the same shoes like Minnie Mouse wears, and her hat is purple instead of red. Catchphrase: I'm so splendid. Voiced by Jill Shilling. Mr. Miserable - He looks the same like in the books, but he is gray instead of yellow. He also has a cloud on top of his head. Catchphrase: Such a bad day. Voiced by Matt Chapman. Mr. Clever - He still has the same shape and color, but he has the same nose as Mr. Quiet, but dark orange, a green crooked hat like Mr. Grumpy, green sneakers like Miss Helpful, and have the same eyes like Mr. Nervous. Catchphrase: I am the genius! Voiced by Tom Kenny. Miss Busy - She has a different body shape, somewhat like like Mr. Lazy, but more upward than slanted. She has a blue nose as well with her red eyeglasses and has the same eyes like Mr. Brave. She has somewhat red/brown hair and has a ponytail with a blue bowtie. Catchphrase: Take chances! Make Mistakes! Get messy! Voiced by Lily Tomlin. Miss Star - She looks the same, but her hair is a bit tall with a star and purple bow tie sticking out. She also has the same sneakers like Miss Helpful. Catchphrase: Have i ever steered you wrong? Voiced by Sophie Roberts. Old characters with new looks Mr. Nervous - His name now gets changed back to Mr. Jelly but still looks like his Mr. Nervous look, but colored pink. Mr. Noisy - He is back as his original self but now is enemies with Miss Magic for turning him into a whale. Little Miss Calamity - She returns and she still looks like her usual self. Mr. Fussy - He has his Mr. Persnickety colors again, but is still called Mr. Fussy. Mr. Bump - His outline is occasionally colored, and he gains a green backpack. Newly-created characters Little Miss Noble - The niece to Mr. Grumpy. Unlike her uncle, she is generous, though she can be a bit feisty. Miss Noble came to Dillydale so she can start her career work and also Mr. Grumpy can help her. She works at the Dillydale library and likes that job because she likes adventure, and danger! Her wish came true when she met Mr. Timer and became his complain ever since. She is dark magenta with a rectangular body like her uncle, Mr. Grumpy and has long, brown hair. Catchphrases:"Oi!", "I love adventure, and danger!" and "Mind my back!". Voiced by Anna Van Hooft using her Onyx Von Trollenberg voice. Mr. Shadow - Created by Miss Scary, just how Miss Naughty made Mr. Metal. His goal is terrify anybody who he likes to scare, like Miss Scary, only sneakier. He can scare anyone he likes, even Mr. Nervous! He lives at the dark side of Dillydale woods. He's simply black with dark-blue outlines with red, sinister eyes and mouth and crooked hands. You have to beware him though because he can scare very good and worse, he can even posses anybody he can find. He just sneaks up and goes inside the victim he chooses. While inside, whoever tries to take him out, he can even mind control that person too! The only way to defeat him is to call the Dillydale Army and use tons of ghost vacuums, also. Voiced by Frank Welker using his Dr. Claw voice. Mr. Zap - A unusual type of Mr. Men. Unlike most of the citizens of Dillydale, he has a different shape and he can produce electric. He thought originally it was a bad power because he zaps them accidentally, but after hearing a power outage, he was there to help restore all the power and currently works as the owner of the Dillydale power company. He is a lighting bolt shape with a yellow body and wears dark green sneakers. Catchprase:"Let's zzap to it!". Voiced by 30 Rock actor Alec Baldwin. Little Miss Proper - Very strict and doesn't like things out of order, and doesn't like anything wrong at all. She is rude, strict, bossy, obnoxious, and cruel to most of the citizens of Dillydale. She also hates animals and she is also be racist, meaning that anyone that causes problems, she wants everyone to kill that certain completely! However, not everybody agrees with her. She learned a lesson when she was forced to stop The Dillydale Express after it ran away with Mr. Rude and Mr. Stubborn not driving it, while the passengers were aboard. She is dark purple and almost the same body shape as Mr. Fussy, but more oval shape and the same eight as Mr. Grumpy. She has yellow-orange hair, combed on the front, and puffy hair bonds like Miss Naughty. She has the same nose like Miss Helpful. She also wears the same shoes like Miss Magic, but green with fuchsia polka-dots. She often wears reading glasses sometimes. Catchprase: PAH! Voiced by Jill Talley. Category:My pages